The Things I Do
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Sara plays barbie with Lindsey. SC pairing. Don't like, don't read. Conversational..


**The Things I Do **

**_Barbie Time_**_

* * *

Knock. Knock._

"Mom! It's Sara!"

"Honey, open the door. She's picking me up since the car is in the shop. Tell her I'm in the shower!"

"Okay! Hey, Sara! I missed you! Come on in!"

"Wow! I sure love the Lindsey hugs!"

"I'm getting stronger, huh."

"Yup. You're getting bigger too! You're looking more like your mom, beautiful. Beautiful Catherine, everyday, she's beautiful, don't you think so?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing. So, where's your mom?"

"She's in the shower. So, can you play with me?"

"Well..."

"Please!"

"Alright, till she comes out ,okay?"

"Yes!"

"So, what are we playing?"

"Barbies!"

"Who?"

"Here. You make up the stories like mom does."

"Two of these things?"

"Yeah. The dark haired one is Sara, like you. And the blond one is Catherine, like mom."

"Let me take a wild guess, they're both CSI's."

"Yup! Mom makes them find buried treasures in Egypt. Or makes them go to the Amazon jungle looking for clues, fight off the bad guys and all. Mostly she tell it in history, so I could learn...well, history."

"Well, that's another way of making learning fun."

"Well, I guess so. Also I get to play barbie with her."

"So I guess they argue, fuss and fight along the way, too?"

"Oh, no. They're the best. They never fight. Mom makes them tell jokes and laugh. They have all these fun adventures together."

"Really? That's...news."

"So come on... tell, tell!"

"Alright. Once upon a time, there were two uh...barbie girls like these..."

"No, no. Like this. You hold up Sara and make her talk like this, 'Catherine, you ready for this?', Then Catherine says,'sure! It's a job that we both can handle!' Like that."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing then...Sara: You sure we can handle this mission?" Catherine: Yes, I think we solve this case.' How's that, Linds, for starters?"

"Well, it's...okay..."

"I'm rusty on this. We'll do it again. Sara: 'Hey, Catherine. This is going to be a fun mission.' Catherine: ' I know, me and you can go into the catacombs and find the missing dagger."

"What's a catacomb, Sara?"

"It's like an underground cemetery. It was used by Christians near or in Rome, that's in Italy, way back in the second century or somewhere near there. They had tunnels where they laid their dead."

"Wow... that is way cool!"

"So on with the story? Okay. Sara: 'yeah, the dagger is the missing piece to the final clue.' Catherine: 'I know. We both can solve this.'

_Sara:_ 'I always love working with you, Catherine.'

_Catherine_: 'Me too. I'm glad we're getting along so well.'

_Sara:'_ Finally. I've always wished we we're like this.'

_Catherine_: 'So no more arguments just agreements?'

_Sara_: 'Yes, It's much better. But I still will make you angry every now and then.'

_Catherine_: 'Why?'

"Yeah, why, Sara?"

"What? Catherine? I... I didn't hear you come in. When uh, since when we're you standing there?"

"Oh, when you held the barbies. You looked cute not knowing what to do with them."

"Well, I never played with one. I had a microscope from a yard sale as a toy."

"Mine's better. I had a used chemistry set that had alot of missing pieces, so I raided mom's kitchen to make instruments. Come on, Linds. Me and Sara's gonna drop you off at Aunt Nancy's then we're heading off to work."

"Sara, can you finish the story?"

"Sure, Linds. Sara can come anytime she wants to finish her story and have barbie time with you."

"Sara, please?"

"Well, sure, Linds. I'll have that uh, barbie time thing with you."

"YES!"

"Oh, I saw that smirk you have on your face, Catherine."

--oOo--

"I'm glad we closed that case quick."

"Yeah, me too. It's still early. Hey, Catherine, you want to uh, go for coffee before we head back to the lab?"

"Sure. You drive this time. My lower back's killing me."

"Why what happened.?"

"I did too much streching doing yoga. I think I pulled a muscle or something."

"Where? I know a thing or two to help relieve muscle pain."

"Here. Yes, right there where your palm is."

"This spot?"

"Yes. Oh, lord, Sara. That feels so good...ohhh, yes...damn, that feels really...really...good, honey."

"I...uh..."

"Put a little more pressure...Yes! Ahhh...you hit the spot. Oh, god, that feels so good, Sara..."

"Oh, god...Cath..."

"You sure know how to make your fingers move, Sara. That feels...so wonderful! Oh, yes...ohhh, yesssss..."

"Cath..."

"Hey, why'd you stop? That felt good. Damn, I wish I was in bed and you do that to me."

"Oh, that would be a fantasy come true."

"Huh?"

"God, Catherine. You're making me...damn."

"Sara, you're...flushed. Everything okay?"

"Er, coffee, let's go get coffee."

--oOo--

"Sara, you're so quiet there sipping your coffee. Everything okay?"

"Catherine, I just...I don't know."

"Why do you want to make me angry?"

"What?"

"During barbie time, you said you'd want to make me angry every now and then. Why?"

"It's just barbie's, Catherine."

"Named Sara and Catherine."

"Why name them after us?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"It was better than Malibu Barbie and Surfer Barbie, partying by the beach. Trying to get Ken's attention."

"Whose Ken?"

"You don't want to know."

"They got a male barbie? Eww."

"So I named them after us. Intelligent, strong women, always after the truth."

"In skimpy outfits..."

"Well, we're sexy."

"You are."

"What?"

"You're always sexy. I mean... the blond doll is sexy."

"Hey, you were the surfer. You had a bikini on before we opened the box."

"What? Sara barbie came in a bikini?"

"Something I'd love to see in reality..."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"No really, I'd love to see you in a bikini."

"I've seen you in a bikini..."

"When?"

"Uh... nowhere."

"Really, when?"

"Well, for starters, I could just close my eyes and imagine."

"Sara."

"Whoops! There you are in a dark blue bathing suit."

"You're crazy, Sara. you know that, right?"

"Helloo! There you are jet skiing... wow, look at you ride the waves!"

"Sara, you're a nut."

"Whoops! There you are again in yellow polka dots."

"Hey!"

"Okay, you're in a hot red two piece. How's that?"

"My turn to close my eyes. Oh, god, Sara. Wow!"

"Hey! Stop that."

"Sara, honey...oh wow! That's smokin' hot!"

"What am I wearing? What am I wearing?"

"Who says you're wearing anything?"

"Huh? You're imagining me... naked?"

"Baby, yes you are. Wow, do that again. Oh, yess..."

"Catherine, stop that. Open your eyes now. That's not fun. Come on, open!"

"I can't stop now, Sara. I don't want to dissapoint you."

"Wha? What are you...me...we doing?"

"Do you really wanna know, Sara?"

"I..."

"What do you think of when you and me are together? What's your fantasy, Sara?"

"Fan...tasy? Umm...I.. I..."

"Cat got your tongue? Come on, we might have the same fantasy."

"You? You... fantasize about... me too?"

"I knew it! Yes, I knew it!"

"I don't..."

"I'll say it. I don't care if you'll hate me. I'm attracted to you. There.Wow, that took alot... How about you? Are you attracted to me?"

"I..."

"If I'm making a fool of myself, say so. Don't just stare at me like that."

"I'm not sure if I heard you right."

"I'm attracted to you. You got a problem with that?"

"Noooo. Not at all. I mean I'm glad. Wait, I'm way ecstatic that you feel that way too. I've been attracted to you for so long, Catherine.""

"Oh, Sara. I'm so relieved. I always wanted to ask you out but I was too afraid you'd shoot me down."

"Well, I was always hesitant 'coz I've only seen you date men."

"I wasn't sure what I felt. I dated men but I still could'nt erase you from my mind. How about Gil?"

"Same way. To get you off my mind. But I told Grissom it would'nt work because I was attracted to someone else. He...well, finally accepted it at the end."

"So... me and you."

"I want us to try. I really do, Catherine. I want this, us to work."

"Me too, I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"Good. Do we tell Lindsey? I hope she can be apart of this..."

"We'll tell her. I know she'll be excited. It took alot of courage for you to play barbie with her. It was funny, though..."

"Sure, stop giggling. I'll get better at it. We could bring in GI Joe, he has guns. We could use him during our missions."

"Oh, no. No way. He'll make a pass at you. It's just Sara and Catherine, their adventures together. Plus we look hot and sexy in our skimpy shorts and tank tops playing Indiana Jones."

"We'll tell GI Joe that we're exclusive. It would be you he'd make a pass at, then I'll let the Sara barbie tear his arms out."

"We'll not bring in other dolls or action figures to avoid future doll mutilations, okay?"

"Alright. You know, Catherine, you're great with Lindsey. She's lucky to have you."

"Sara, that is so sweet. Lindsey adores you too. Always asks about you, when you're coming over, always wanting to drop by the lab to hang with you."

"I honestly love hanging with her. She's great. I do want to spent time with you, with Lindsey... if that's okay."

"If we're going to try this..."

"I want to be with you, Catherine."

" Sara... I want you to be with you too."

"Me and you. After six years of wanting, imagining, fantasizing...Me and you, finally."

"Six years? You wanted me for six years but said nothing?"

"Well, we argued alot. Hate to tell you, Catherine, you were a bitch. A sexy, hot one if that makes a difference."

"Alright I was. So back to barbie time. Why do you want to make me angry?"

"Ummm. Well, you look so hot and sexy when you're pissed. The deep rhythmic slow breathing. The rising and falling of your breast ...uh, chest. I like it. Somehow, I can feel your pulse rising. And your eyes... wow. I like making you angry for all those reasons plus all that energy is focused on me. I uhh..."

"It turns you on?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"You should see me making love then. I get like that, plus I'm more... vocal."

"Damn, Catherine."

"I'm hoping you'd want to see for your self, now if... you don't mind. Am curious if your fingers could...do...more. Is that too much to ask?"

"Hell, no. My place. Check please!"

* * *

_comments, reviews, stars, pluto...since no one wants it...I'll take it. _


End file.
